1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tent, particularly to a sectional inflatable tent which is comprised of a plurality of inflatable hollow rounded tent units, the tent units being formed in various shapes, so that combination of the various tent units permits the formation of tents as a whole in various shapes with the greatest ease.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, a plurality of tent units each with an A or triangle-shaped cross section are connected together by means of closing slide fasteners mounted along the side edges of the tent units to thus provide an elongated tent. This type of tent is shown, for example, in Japanese Laid-open Publication No. 56-101025 and Japanese Laid-open Publication no. 6-51431. Furthermore, Japanese laid-open Patent Publication No. 11-287056 (which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,282,843B1) shows a 3-dimentional pneumatic structure unit in dual-sheet configuration, comprised of a pair of inner and outer sheets defining therebetween a plurality of air compartments and adapted to be inflated with pressurized gas, and a pneumatic structure assembly comprised of a plurality of such units arranged in a row, each adjacent unit being separably connected to each other.
The tent units and the pneumatic structure units disclosed in the above related arts are of definite shapes, respectively, so that the tents and the pneumatic structure assembly formed by assembling of the above-mentioned tent units and pneumatic structure units, respectively, are also limited to a definite shape, also. Furthermore, the pneumatic structure is of large size, and are intended to be used on a construction site, or an operation site for installing or repairing large machinery, or to be used as a temporary pavilion for an exhibition or a public fair. Consequently, when joining separate pneumatic structure units together, the units must be compressed into contact with each other with enough strength in order to completely prevent rainwater from flowing inward through gaps between adjacent units. In order to achieve this, the units are connected together by means of fastening devices such as binding braids or eyelets; however, certain connecting condition must be met for full prevention of the influx of rainwater. Furthermore, such fastening means are not provided along the full periphery of the pneumatic structure unit, so that it is extremely difficult to keep the joint planes of the units uniformly water-impervious over the full periphery.
With the following problems in view, it is an object of the present invention to provide a sectional inflatable tent for recreation, leisure-time amusement etc. comprised of a plurality of inflatable hollow rounded tent units, joined together both on the outside and inside of the tent units by water-impervious slide fasteners, so that the tents are dually prevented from an influx of rainwater, and whereby the sectional inflatable tent can be fully prevented from influx of rainwater regardless of the conditions which the tent may be subjected to.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sectional inflatable tent comprised of a plurality of inflatable hollow rounded tent units selected from a group of tent units of various shapes, so that the joining of such various shaped tent units will permit the erection of a tent of various shapes with great ease.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a sectional inflatable tent wherein a floor mat can be easily attached to the tent, making the tent habitable.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a sectional inflatable tent wherein a hanging hook is provided at the ceiling of the tent so as to suspend various appliances such as lanterns, portable radios, so that life in the tent is made more pleasant.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a sectional inflatable tent that can be retained on the ground in stable condition even under the severe weather conditions, such as strong winds.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a sectional inflatable tent wherein a door body is hinged on the upper edge of a door opening formed in the tent so as to swing up open thereon for easy access to the inside of the tent, and furthermore the door body enjoys water-imperviousness.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a sectional inflatable tent wherein the door body can be closed very easily and, once closed, can keep closed and stable in severe conditions.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a sectional inflatable tent wherein the door body can be kept open for ventilation.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a sectional inflatable tent wherein a window body is hinged on the upper edge of a window opening formed in the tent so as to swing up open thereon for easier ventilation of the tent and further the window body enjoys water-imperviousness.
It is another object of this invention to provide a sectional inflatable tent wherein draining function can be simply attained in the window and the window body can be opened and closed easily.
It is another object of this invention to provide a sectional inflatable tent wherein mosquito nets are provided both on the door openings and the window openings so that mosquitoes and other insects can be shut off with air-permeability enjoyed, hence providing a more pleasant atmosphere in the tent.
In accordance with the present invention, an inflatable tent comprises a plurality of inflatable hollow rounded tent units. Each tent unit includes an outer sheet, an inner sheet connected to each other at their respective ends, a side sheet connecting said outer sheet and said inner sheet along their opposed sides, said side sheet constituting a connecting portion, and a floor sheet integrally connected to the lower end of said inner sheet. The inflatable tent further includes a pair of outer and inner water-impervious slide fasteners, adapted for joining each pair of adjacent tent units along the outside and the inside, respectively, of said tent. Each of said slide fasteners has a separable end stop on one end thereof and includes a pair of stringers. Each stringer of said outer slide fastener is mounted on said connection portion along its side edge in proximity to said outer sheet and adapted for engagement with the other stringer of said outer slide fastener of an adjacent tent unit, and each stringer of said inner slide fastener is mounted on said connection portion along its side edge in proximity to said inner sheet and along the edge of said floor sheet, and adapted for engagement with the other stringer of said inner slide fastener of said adjacent tent unit.
Said plurality of hollow rounded tent units may be selected from the group consisting of a semi-dome-shaped tent unit, a semi-circular tent unit, an arc-shaped tent unit and a node tent unit, whereby one can erect said tent as a whole in various shapes by selecting and joining said tent units as desired. Said each tent unit may have a port for inflating and deflating said tent unit. Said stringer of said outer slide fastener and said stringer of said inner slide fastener may be uniform in length, respectively.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which preferred structural embodiments incorporating the principles of the present invention are shown by way of illustrative example.